Computer networks may include multiple nodes, which may include network devices such as routers, switches, hubs, and computing devices such as servers, personal computers (PCs), laptops, workstations, mobile devices, storage devices, and peripheral devices. Such computer networks may be connected using wireless or wired links in local or wide area networks (LANs or WANs). Various networking protocols may be used to implement LANs or WANs.
A storage area network (SAN) is a network that provides access to consolidated, block level data storage. Various transport protocols may be used in implementing a SAN. Transport protocols offering high bandwidth and low latency, such as connection-based protocols, including Fibre Channel (FC) and Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE); and session-based protocols, such as Remote Direct Memory Access over Converged Ethernet (RoCE) and Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI), may be used in some SANs. Several transport technologies may exist independently or as separate traffic classes within the same network.